Kirby: Return of NME
by shadowrallen
Summary: NME is back? Already? Kirby, Meta Knight, and all of dream land will need help from Meta Knight's old comrades if they hope to beat the new threat. rated T for violence and maybe swearing.
1. Meta's Memory

**Kirby: Return of NME**

Chapter 1: Meta's Memory

It was another peaceful day in Dream Land; Cappies were going about their daily lives, Dedede was busy sunbathing, and Meta Knight was miserable. He was having a flashback to one of the most turbulent battles he had ever fought. A battle that was forever burned into his memory….

**Flashback:**

_The battle was going badly for the Star Warrior force; they were outnumbered six to one and more monsters arrived each moment. Inside the melee, Meta Knight leaped and cleaved through a Windwhipper, slashed down two Denjaas, and turned toward another monster, Heavy Anaconda. The demonic snake had the element of surprise and would have devoured Meta Knight, but at that very moment a huge fireball blasted the creature to bits. Standing in the crater where the monster had been was a Burning Leo, the fire on his head crackling. "Hey Meta, you okay?" the Leo asked "I am fine, thanks to you." Meta Knight replied. The two warriors then leapt back into the fray, attacking with all their strength. As Meta Knight pounded monster after monster, he saw many of his comrades in the fray. When the retreat order was given, six warriors offered to stay behind and distract the monsters. As Meta Knight boarded his ship, he knew those six warriors were rushing to their deaths. A lump formed in his throat as he thought of the fighters. Gim, whose positive attitude had raised morale when things seemed most hopeless. Burning Leo, who had told stories to warm the hearts of troops as much as his flames warmed their bodies. Tac, who always seemed to have the right thing in his bag. Biospark, who was always right where you needed him, Sir Kibble, both a great warrior and an excellent cook. And Galactica Knight, whose lance and shield had saved Meta a dozen times. Meta Knight watched bleakly as the six fighters rushed into battle, meeting death with weapons held high. As his ship left the atmosphere, he swallowed his emotions and joined the rest of the warriors in orbit around Shiver Star. The six left on the planet vanished and were thought to be dead. _

**Flashback ends.**

"Something's wrong with Meta Knight," Sword told Tiff, "he's acting really depressed and he's spacing out all the time, like he's wrapped up in the past." Tiff thought about this for a while. "Maybe he's remembering his old life as a Star Warrior," Tiff said, "maybe bad memories from his past are coming back to haunt him." Tiff had also noticed Meta Knight's change in attitude, and she didn't think it was good for him. "We should try and get him to talk to Mable; she might be able to help." Later, at Mabel's hut, Meta Knight explained how he had been tormented by his memories for several months now, and that he felt that his past was being used by someone. He didn't know how right he was.

End of chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfic about Kirby so please don't judge me.

Love it, hate it, Just please review it.


	2. Dreamland's Nightmare

Author's note: I don't own Kirby or any characters in it.

**Chapter 2**

**Dreamland's Nightmare**

Meanwhile, at the king's castle, a shadowy event was taking place. The Nightmare Enterprises monster teleportation device, that had remained inactive for six months, had activated itself and was now connected. A ball of multicolored energy appeared hovered above the platform, growing every second. The ball of energy had stopped growing. With a flash of light, the ball morphed into a huge, stars-shaped portal that pulsed and rippled. Suddenly, the portal flashed several times and monsters of every name and nature erupted from it, appearing at unbelievable speed. Leading the beasts was a black, evil-looking being shaped like a star. It had a single, blood-red, reptilian eye at its center and tendrils of purple miasma rose from its body.

"**This is the king's throne room?"** it intoned skeptically, **"It does not seem grand at all." **

The wall-mounted TV lit up, revealing the familiar face of Customer Service. The salesman told the being, which was called Dark Nebula, to lead the horde of monsters in an attack that would that would completely destroy the kingdom. The army was to split into three groups, one would head to the Boomadooma volcano and set up a fort, one leave the castle and attack the town, the third would stay at the castle and guard the portal. Dark Nebula would be leading the attack on Cappytown, Heavy Lobster would guard the portal, and a Wolfwrath would lead the volcano squad. As the bestial army streamed from the throne room, Nightmare knew he had won. Kirby could not fight off all of the monsters. Dreamland was finished.

- Meanwhile, on Shiver Star -

"They're trashed," Tac said flatly, sliding out from under his starship, "there's no way we can repair them." He was right; the ships were smashed beyond recognition. "So we're trapped on this frozen rock." Burning Leo hissed, "Wonderful." A sour mood settled over the six warriors clustered around the pile of wrecked spacecraft. They had been stranded for three years and now it looked like they would be trapped on the ice world forever. After several minutes of silence an idea came to Galactica Knight.

"Gim, do you still have the air ride machines?" the knight inquired. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Gim had no idea how air ride machines could help them, but he decided to hear Galactica out, "I believe I can use my lance to open a portal to the nearest inhabited planet, where we may be able to restock." The others were skeptical but if it meant leaving Shiver Star, they'd try it. Gim ran to the large igloo that the warriors had used as a house and retrieved the five objects. Leo instantly grabbed his old favorite, the turbo star. Red and white, with a long body and engine pods floating on either side, the turbo star was a master of speed. Gim hopped aboard his machine, it was the slick star. a circular vehicle with a striped magenta body, three white orbs hovering around it, and absolutely terrible control. Tac favored a jet star. The sleek, arrowlike design and great airspeed were a perfect fit for him. Bio Spark, a balanced warrior, chose to ride a winged star, swooping in for the attack and then disappearing back into the sky. Sir Kibble took the last air rider, a formula star. When all the warriors were ready, Galactica Knight prepared to open the portal. Transforming his cape into feathered wings, the knight focused all of his energy into his lance. The tip of the weapon glowed brightly, then fired a beam of light into the sky. When the beam had traveled about twenty yards, it punched a hole in reality, creating a swirling blue portal about ten feet wide. With a flap of his wings, Galactica Knight propelled himself into the air and into the portal. The other five warriors took off after him, air riders accelerating to top speed. As the last of them shot through the hole, it snapped closed behind them, disappearing into nothing. As the six travelers rocketed across hyperspace, they wondered what kind of welcome they would receive.

- Back in Dreamland -

Cappytown was in chaos. Monsters were running rampant, destroying everything they saw. A Denjaa threw a bomb through Chief Bookem's window, blowing a hole in the wall of the police station. A Fridgy lumbered up to Sammo's tavern and blasted the inside with a gust of supercold air. Sammo and fifteen other cappies that were hiding within were instantly frozen solid. The monster horde seemed endless. Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and Kirby rushed around the village, smashing monster after monster. But for every creature they defeated, two more seemed to take its place. Fire and smoke blotted out the dreamland sun. The army of beasts raged into the houses, smashing and destroying everything. Tiff, who had been hiding in the tree in Cappytown square with her brother Tuff, screamed as a bomb exploded near the tree, shaking them out of the branches. Dark Nebula heard the scream and turned to find the source. The two children were cowering against the tree, surrounded.

"**Back away, you fools,"**the evil entity commanded, looking down on the two children. **"I will deal with them personally."**The monster aimed his voice at Tiff, **"You are the female that helped Kirby defeat my master. My main goal is to destroy Kirby and Meta Knight, but I may get a bonus if I erase you as well."**__The creature laughed,** "Get ready to say goodbye." **

Dark Nebula's single eye began to glow purple. Small purple stars of energy spiraled toward it, giving it more power. The monster was charging up for a mega attack! Tiff looked up at the monster floating above them. The whole kingdom was doomed and so was she. No one noticed the swirling blue portal that had opened not too far away from town. Six flying objects emerged from it at great speed and as suddenly as it had opened, the portal snapped shut.

"I never expected to find the planet under attack," Galactica Knight said to his comrades, "think we should step in?" "Heck yeah!" the five others said simultaneously. With those two words, all six warriors dove into the fray, ready to fight to the end. Tac and Galactica Knight instantly noticed that a big, star-shaped beast was preparing a mega attack. The monster was aiming the devastating blast at a pair of scared kids! The two warriors changed course toward the hovering creature, maximizing speed. Tiff looked up and realized that the levitating monster had stopped charging power.

"**Now you will feel my wrath! I, Dark Nebula, will destroy you in the name of Nightmare!"**Dark Nebula laughed, **"Dark Star Eraser!"**

A massive bolt of black and purple energy erupted from Dark Nebula's eye. As the blast rocketed toward them, Tiff and Tuff closed their eyes and prepared for the end.

**- End of Chapter 2 -**

Author's note: sorry for the lame cliffhanger ending. Don't give up on this fanfic yet. Please review my story. Happy Holidays! ;)


	3. Battle: Star Warriors

Author's note: I don't own Kirby or any characters in it.

**Chapter 3**

**Battle: Star Warriors**

"**Dark** **Star** **Eraser!****"** A huge bolt of black and purple energy erupted from Dark Nebula's eye. As the blast rocketed toward them, Tiff and Tuff closed their eyes and prepared for the end. Tac put one hand on his masked face, the other hand still grasped the bag that he always carried. His hand began to glow white.

"Extreme Cat Magnum!" As if propelled by a rocket, Tac's hand shot downward and grabbed Tuff by his suspender, yanking him out of harm's way. Tac gunned the jet star and blasted out of Dark Nebula's range. Galactica Knight tucked in his wings and swooped down toward the tree.

"Galactic Condor Dive!" The star warrior's left arm grabbed Tiff around the waist and held her fast. Then, flapping his feathered wings, Galactica Knight flew back into the sky and away from the monsters. The mega attack hit the place where Tiff and Tuff had been with a mind-mangling explosion. The attack blasted a huge crater in the earth, a small trail of smoke coiling from it.

"**Nightmare ****will ****be ****pleased ****that ****I ****destroyed ****the ****female. ****Now, ****back ****to ****my ****mission.****"** As Dark Nebula hovered away, Tiff and Tuff realized that they were not dead. They were, in fact, sitting on a small hill just outside of town. The two kids opened their eyes and saw their rescuers for an instant. Then the warriors vanished into the chaos of the village. Tiff and Tuff wondered who had saved them from destruction.

- Meanwhile, in Cappytown -

The battle in the village was going badly for Kirby and company. The monsters were overwhelming them with seemingly endless beasts. The current rate spelled death with a capital D. Evil was winning. Then, without warning, a huge fireball swooped down from the sky. The blazing orb destroyed twenty monsters before burning out, revealing a figure with fiery hair, blue skin, flaming hands, and a green jewel on his forehead. Burning Leo inhaled deeply, and then blew a burst of flame that destroyed two Popons and a Denjaa. Meta Knight could not believe his eyes. Leo was thought to be dead! Did this mean that the other warriors had survived too? Meta Knight was frozen in shock. His question was answered when a figure in gold armor flew past him on a formula star, holding out a blade. The figure threw the blade, which spun through the air and boomeranged back, snapping onto his helmet. The attacker was Sir Kibble, a star warrior who used the boomerang on his helm as a weapon. He was another warrior who was thought to be dead. The six who disappeared on Shiver Star were alive! A barrage of ninja stars rained down on the monsters, signaling that Bio Spark had arrived. The ninja was dressed in his classic outfit of purple cloak, red gloves and boots, gold visor, and red and gold tassel. He had drawn his katana and swooped past his foes, slicing and dicing. Meta's head reeled with surprise. They were alive! Dreamland might yet have a chance. Meta was so distracted that he didn't notice the Crab monster sneaking up behind him. The crustaceous creature raised a massive claw and prepared to squash Meta Knight. The monster was about to finish Meta when a red yo-yo shot out and wrapped around the beast's claw. The warrior holding the yo-yo put the slick star in reverse. The Crab hissed as his claw was bent back, foiling his assault. Gim's single, three-fingered hand strained against the Crab's bulk. That idiot Meta needed to make a move soon. Burning Leo saw Gim struggling against the monster and decided to step in. Leo shot downward with and blasted the Crab with maximum heat. The beast was fried like a giant, evil soufflé. Leo grinned, looking at the blowtorched monster.

"Guess I really showed that overgrown appetizer, right!" Leo laughed, "What's wrong Meta? You look shocked." Meta Knight was startled out of his trance. Leo had saved his life while he had been gawking at the others. Dreamland was still in danger. Meta dove back into the fight. "Not even a 'thank you'. How rude can you be?" Leo huffed, but then remembered the battle around him. Leo gunned the turbo star and rocketed back into the sky. The tables had turned for Dreamland with the arrival of the six warriors. Dark Nebula roared in hatred as he saw his warriors cut down.

"**Impudent ****bugs! ****I, ****Dark ****Nebula, ****will ****crush ****you ****as ****I ****crushed ****the ****female!****"** Dark Nebula was blind with fury at seeing the six warriors pulverize his underlings with such ease. The star warrior Galactica Knight was already way ahead of him.

"Eat this, you ugly brute!" Galactica yelled, aiming his lance at the monster. The lance's tip began to glow with a strange light. "Grand galactica tornado" a whirlwind of energy exploded from the tip of the lance, spiraling toward the beast. Dark Nebula screamed as the tornado collided with his body, shredding it apart. When the whirlwind vanished, Dark Nebula looked less like a star and more like a pentagon.

**"You little slime… I'll remember this!"**Dark Nebula growled angrily, **"Forces of Nightmare, retreat to the castle, we need to regroup."** The monsters stampeded away from the town, back toward Castle Dedede.

"Those NME creeps won't be bothering us for a few days." Burning Leo said, smiling at the dust cloud, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a pub to defrost." Leo launched a blast of hot flames into Sammo's tavern, thawing everything inside.

"Ooh, I feel like me head's been jammed in a freezer." Sammo said weakly, the Fridgy's chill had sapped his strength, "That mammoth beast got me good."

Leo looked at the surprised cappies with a warm smile, and then he walked over to the bar, hopped onto a stool and ordered a soda and shortcake with extra whipped cream. Dumbfounded, Sammo filled the order and gave Leo the food. Leo let out a sigh as he bit into the cake.

"This is the first time in four years that I've eaten shortcake," Leo said longingly, "the cake is going to taste heavenly." Leo devoured the shortcake in three bites. "Oh, and four more slices for my friends, okay." Leo called the other warriors, who wolfed down the cake with equal relish. Gim treated himself to mixed nuts and bolts at the gas station down the street. The warriors finished eating and went out to help the townsfolk. Galactica and Tac flew off and bring Tiff and Tuff back to Cappytown, while the others when to help around town. When Tiff and Tuff were back in town safely, the six warriors decided to talk to Meta.

**-End of Chapter Three-**

Author's note: Happy Holidays! This is Shadowrallen. I am now accepting New Monster ideas! Here is the info I need.

Name:

Appearance:

Abilities:

Size:

Power Level: (1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest)

Miscellaneous Information:


	4. The Rise of Bandanna Dee

(author's note: I don't own Kirby or anyone in it.)

**Chapter 4**

**- Rise of Bandanna Dee -**

"No, we are not dead. Could we have saved your blue behind if we were?" Burning Leo was upset about the fact that Meta had not thanked them for saving him. The Star Warriors were alive and well. They were also prepped and raring for battle. Now that Cappytown was safe from the monsters, the remains of the star warrior force wanted to stop the stream of reinforcements. Meaning that they would have to storm the castle and deactivate the portal.

"As a bonus, we could take back the hanger where you built that Halberd starship" Tac offered, "and use it to make a bigger, meaner version to beat on Nightmare." The warriors nodded. It was a good idea, but how would they pull it off? Finally, they decided that Tac and Bio Spark would infiltrate the castle and lower the drawbridge, allowing the others to enter and attack. Galacta Knight would lead the charge, followed by Meta, Kirby, Leo and Gim. But they didn't know that someone was already working to shut the portal down.

-Meanwhile, inside castle Dedede-

The door to King Dedede's room had been barricaded with furniture, and hiding were the king of Dreamland and his snail of a subject, Escargoon. Outside, the rumbling footsteps of the armies of Nightmare could be heard. Each time a monster passed, the two rushed into the closet and hid. The Waddle Dees and their leader, Waddle Doo, had hidden in the castle cellars, leaving Dedede without any guards. All he had were his almost nonexistent wits, his shelled servant, and a very big mallet. Dedede had just set the hammer down when a large fist smashed through the barricade and slammed into the opposite wall. The fist was connected to a elongated arm coated in white fur. The arm retracted through the hole it had made. Seconds later there was a loud cracking noise, and the door and barricade splintered. Dedede and Escargoon found themselves face to face with Goriath, NME's glacial gladiator. The white beast considered them for a while, then began to wind up for another punch. This one was aimed at them.

"In spite of everything, I wish Kirby were here," Escargoon wailed, "he would know how to save us."

Suddenly, a wooden barrel came rolling down the hall and hit Goriath in the side. The monster bellowed and turned in the barrel had come from. There, standing in the middle of the hall was a Waddle Dee. It had a blue bandanna tied around its head and brandished a spear in one hand. Goriath roared and rushed at the Bandana Dee, fists raised. As the beast threw its first punch, Bandanna Dee jumped into the air. Landing nimbly on the monster's fist, He proceeded to run up Goriath's arm and deliver a barrage of thrusts that reduced the beast to ashes. Bandanna Dee turned and looked at King Dedede and Escargoon, then he rushed off down the hallway.

"Sire, we need to escape," Escargoon told the king, "and now there's only one way to do it."

Escargoon promptly rushed onto Dedede's balcony and leapt into the moat. Dedede saw no alternative and followed the snail, landing in the water with a gigantic splash. Meanwhile, Bandanna Dee had made it to the throne room and defeated the Heavy Lobster that guarded it. He was now working on shutting down the teleporter, but with little success. Finally, after seven failed attempts to deactivate the device, Bandanna Dee gave up and began stabbing the receiver pad. This was more effective, and he had soon rendered the machine very broken. Satisfied, Bandanna Dee left the throne room and started to head toward the castle gates.

**-End of Chapter 4-**

(author's note: sorry for the long wait. Please review. Shadowrallen out.)


	5. The Superest Super Ability

Author's note: I don't own Kirby, Sorry if I haven't updated.

**Chapter 5**

**-The Superest Super Ability-**

**-Castle Road-**

The star warriors raced toward the castle, ready fight evil. When they reached the gates, they found Dedede and Escargoon lying by the roadside, soaking wet.

"Who's the fat guy?" Leo asked, jerking a thumb at Dedede. The waterlogged monarch sat up. "How dare you talk about me like that! I'm da king!" he roared at the flame-headed warrior. It took all of Leo's training and focus to keep from laughing. Suddenly, the drawbridge began to fall. Bandanna Dee waved at the small force of warriors. Taking the hint, they rushed into the courtyard, and the battle began. Galacta, his cape now in wing form, flew into the sky and started fighting a group of Doomers, bizarre creatures made of dimensional energy. Leo and Gim were facing off against Wham Bam Rock. The others were up against older foes like Ice Dragons and Galboros. The warriors were turning the tides! Kirby was using his fire ability to defeat monster after monster.

"**Fools!" **A shadowy voice echoed through the courtyard, Dark Nebula was back in action. Without warning, the being had erected a barrier, sealing himself and Kirby within. **"Now that your friends cannot aid you, I have the advantage. Prepare to die!"** Five glowing swords materialized around Nebula, their blades aimed at Kirby. The monster's red eye flashed, and the swords flew towards their target. Kirby, seeing no other way, opened his mouth and began to inhale. Just as the blades were about to hit their mark, a blinding white light engulfed Kirby and the weapons.

-Meanwhile, near the castle-

Tiff and Tuff ran full speed down the winding road, hoping that Kirby was alright. Even with Meta Knight and the others, he had never faced so many monsters. The two kids kept moving, almost getting caught by a UFO monster. As they went, they realized that The Star Warriors needed something big, something powerful, something downright Super if they were going to stop the invasion. And they were going to get the superest thing Kirby had.

-Castle Dedede-

As the light that surrounded Kirby faded away, nobody moved. Kirby was still standing, but his form was different. He wore a long green hat, tipped with a yellow star. The band of the hat was also adorned with six decorative silver blades and a pulsing gold star. Kirby also held a gigantic sword, almost larger than he was. Even Dark Nebula was stunned.

"**What… What is this? How did you withstand my attack!?"** He roared in disbelief. As if in response, Kirby leapt into the air. When the star warrior raised his massive blade, it glowed blue and tripled in size. "Hiii-Yai!" Kirby cried as he swung the sword downward. Nebula didn't stand a chance, and was cleaved in half by the supersized weapon. The star-shaped fiend disintegrated in midair. "What was that attack?" Meta Knight wondered aloud.

"That was Ultra Sword, one of Kirby's five Super Abilities." Galacta answered Meta's question. "Kirby can only use that power for a limited time. Five minutes at most. After that, he reverts to a normal ability, like sword Kirby. Anyway, there are more monsters, so let's stop talking and keep fighting!"

the two warriors dove back into the brawl. Kirby was using the Ultra Sword to destroy dozens of foes at once. When most of the monsters had been wiped out, the small force took a break. Kirby had reverted to his normal form and was somewhat tired, but otherwise they were mostly okay. Tiff and Tuff had joined the group and were now standing by the secret entrance to the underground hanger. Their plan was simple: Reach the main hanger, reactivate the main computer, and use assembly device to construct the Halberd Mark 2.

"Now," Burning Leo said, "Let's go build some starships!"

**-End of chapter 5-**

Sorry for not updating earlier, but I have school and stuff. Thanks for reading. Please Review!


	6. Building Starships

Author's note: Hi there, I don't own Kirby. The specs of the halberd are non-canon. This chappy may be a little boring due to my explanation of the halberd mark 2, but hopefully you will still like it. Now let's get building!

**-Chapter 6: Building Starships-**

**-Castle Dedede cellars-**

The cellars of Castle Dedede were an expansive maze of corridors and storerooms, containing everything from old books to rusty helmets. A Waddle Dee scurried down one of the hallways, then made a sharp right turn into a side passage. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, a small treasure box tucked away in a corner. The diminutive figure opened the lid and retrieved a white and blue sailor hat. Putting the hat on, he ran back the way he had come.

-Meanwhile, in the Courtyard-

Kirby, Meta, Galacta, and the rest of the star warriors clustered around the secret entrance to the underground hanger. Their plan: use the hanger's computer to reactivate the auto-build system and construct a new Halberd. After several minutes of discussion, the group turned and rushed down the stairs, with Tiff and Tuff following behind. When they reached the double doors that led to the hangar, Meta Knight stopped. He was wondering what the new Halberd would actually be capable of. His previous battleship had been a Gamma-class space gunship, one of the most powerful ships in the Star Warrior Fleet.

"You said that the Halberd mark 2 would be better, but how will it be better?" he asked, "I need to know before we actually build it." Gim was the one who responded,

"The Halberd mark 2 is a Omega-class star dreadnought . It's designed for trashing entire blockades, not just breaking through them. The Omega-class ships are 25 times as powerful as Gamma-class ships, and they look cooler too. As for the actual weapon systems, I'll just break it down to the basics. It has pyroblasters, grapple claws, lasers, missiles, a combo cannon, gravity destroyers, bombs, photon repeaters, more lasers, plasma turrets, thermoshock cannons, and still more lasers. Oh, and the command chair even has cup holders! Well, is that better than your old ship?"

"Yes." Was Meta's only response. He walked over to the doors and unlocked them. As the group entered the massive chamber, the lights snapped on revealing the hangar's true size. Tac reached into his bag and retrieved a small disc. He handed the disc to Meta Knight, who inserted it into a large computer bank on one wall, when the screen lit up he typed two words: "AUTO-BUILD." Large mechanical arms began to move overhead, carrying and welding mechanical parts. as the massive construction devices continued to build the Halberd, a small figure ran down the stairs and into the room. A Waddle Dee in a sailor's hat waved at the Star Warriors. Bandanna Dee jumped up and down excitedly, waving his hands and almost poking Leo's eye out with his spear. The fire-headed warrior yelped and jumped backward. Sailor Dee ran across the room and stopped next to Bio Spark. The computer let out a beeping noise, and a robotic voice said,

"_Construction update: Main engine, central framework, and core logistic systems have been fully built. Total construction progress: %15. Next task: build main computer and internal chambers. Estimated time to completion: 4 hours, 37 minutes, 52 seconds." _

"Four and a half hours until this thing is finished." Sir Kibble said, "We have to wait over four hours until we can take off. Now what?" There was a silence while the small group thought about their options. Finally, Tac decided to speak.

"We need food, water, a mechanic, and some other basic stuff like metal parts and tools. I think that guy back in town could lend us a hand. He seems to be the only one within a hundred miles who understands engines or motorized vehicles. If there are any other people nearby who could help us on board the ship, we should bring them here. I think I may have some stuff in my bag that could help us out too." Tac reached into the large sack that he always carried, "Eggbeater… Basketball hoop… Spare gloves… Bob-ombs… Aha! Here it is!" The cat-like warrior withdrew a cooler with 'Foods and stuff' written on it. Opening the lid, he revealed the contents to be large red tomatoes, energy drinks, and lollipops.

"Awright!" Leo yelled "I'll go get that cook and the dude fro the gas station! BRB!" He ran off, calling in the turbo star when he reached the surface. Galacta facepalmed in irritation.

"I hate it when he does that."

**-End of Chapter 6-**

Coming up next: Meta's True Power?! Stay tuned for chapter 7 of Kirby: The Return of NME!

Please review!


End file.
